


All the ways Ian says 'I love you' _ n.3

by Follevolo



Series: All the ways Ian says 'I love you' [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to keep the rhythm fast and steady, leaning forward so his chest was touching Mickey’s back and his hands were on his: he needed so desperately to feel him closer, like being inside of him wasn’t quite enough. He breathed loudly in his ear, his nose taking in his scent. He loved Mickey’s smell.</p>
<p>He smelled like cigarettes, and maple syrup, and man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the ways Ian says 'I love you' _ n.3

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips with a groan, pushing harder and harder inside of him, feeling his head spinning and his blood burning inside his veins in a so irresistible kind of pain. He felt his muscles tight, his eyes tingle, an invisible heavy burden on his chest that made it quite difficult to breathe. It felt a lot like dying, but that kind of slow exquisite death that takes you straight to heaven.

He tried to keep the rhythm fast and steady, leaning forward so his chest was touching Mickey’s back and his hands were on his: he needed so desperately to feel him closer, like being inside of him wasn’t quite enough. He breathed loudly in his ear, his nose taking in his scent. He loved Mickey’s smell.

He smelled like cigarettes, and maple syrup, and man.

\- Fuck, Mick… Holy shit…

Mickey was silent as always, eyes closed and mouth open, lost in pleasure, his mind somehow so far away Ian was never able to figure out if he was even thinking about him while they were doing it. That didn’t bother him, most of the time, because he knew this was the only moment when Mickey could truly be himself without shame nor second thoughts, and he was just trying to get the best out of it. But this time – this time – he needed him to be there. With him.

\- Mick… Mick, look at me – he murmured between sighs and sweat, feeling their bodies melt in one each second more – please, look at me…

Mickey heard him from far away. In his mind, he was drowning in an ocean of warm, true happiness, and not only because he was being so deliciously fucked. He was between Ian’s arms, wrapped in his air, in his skin, and though he couldn’t even move and there was no way to escape from it, it was the only place where he felt free. His eyes were closed, in a desperate attempt to protect himself just a little from losing his heart completely, from giving up on all his shields, from making the mask fall and crash against the floor, showing how deeply, madly, hopelessly…

\- Look… at… me. – his voice was like a magnet; he felt his gaze burning on his face, stronger than any fear he had ever had.

\- Mick… Fuck. I love you… - Mickey choked, feeling his whole body freeze in shock. He opened his eyes wide and immediately felt that kind of ache you feel when you see too much light after too much dark. Ian was there, so close he could count his long eyelashes, smiling at him, the brightest, sweetest expression on his face, his freckles dancing, his eyes dazzling and infinite, showing him places he never though he would ever be able to see. He didn’t know what Ian was seeing in his eyes, but he suddenly felt naked, like he was reading in them all the answers Mickey didn’t know he had. Suddenly none of them was moving anymore. They just kept looking at each other, their breaths hard and deep, their hands forever intertwined.


End file.
